


John is Dave's daddy

by superwholocked2000



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked2000/pseuds/superwholocked2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I enjoyed writing this I got to use the word fucknado so I win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John is Dave's daddy

You woke up late, about 12:00 p.m. You slowly get up and slip on your house shoes.You're wearing nothing but boxers, you consider putting on clothes , but you decide against it. When you step into the hall you hear muffle sounds of sex coming from your boyfriend, John's, room You walk quietly to his door when you hear him say something that sounded like "don't stop you dirty slut" you hear as you peer through the door and see the brunette laying there with his head back, chest heaving.His sky blue eyes meets your crimson ones and lock. His hand never stops he releases a moan at the sight of you."well don't just fucking stand there"he commands.You walk over to him "yes daddy" you examine him up and down.He is flushed and all worked up. You stand at the foot of the bed waiting for instruction."face down ass up you know the way Daddy likes it"John says sternly.You crawl on to the bed and lay your head on a pillow.He walks over to his bedside table and grabs the lube squirting into his hand.He slowly lubes up his cock making you uneasy with anticipation.John gets behind you and teases your ass pushing in then pulling out. You squirm in anticipation of the impending fucknado."Daddy please fuck me I need you now Daddy"your begging and pleading must get to him cause next he pushes into you. He goes at a faster pace then usual. You look back John's eyes meet yours. He's chewing his lip as of it were a piece of gum."Who's a kinky little slut,"he says , his eyes still locked on yours."Yes Daddy fuck me like the bad little boy I am" you say breathlessly. He goes deeper wity each thrust . His cock rubs against your prostate you moan loudly at the touch. He starts rubbing circles around it teasing you. He leans down and bites your shoulder sucking on the wound leaving a bright purple bruise. His breathing starts to hitch"come on Daddy cum I want to watch you cum fuck Daddy we're almost there". He finally cums inside of you painting your the wall of your insides with his cum. Not long after you release cumming on his bed. "That'll teach you"John says cleaning himself up. You make yourself get up moving to your room to get cleaned up.


End file.
